Administration Core ABSTRACT In the past few years, there has been increasing scrutiny on the use of tax payer monies. Every aspect of human research and federally funded efforts must adhere to mandates by IRB, HIPPA, Public Access Policy and intramural compliance. Widespread use of electronic reporting, ASSIST and communications, is changing the very nature of scientific administration, from a previous supportive function to one that critically makes or breaks forward progress. The Specific aims of this Core are to fulfill and grow the following objectives: 1. Scientific management. The management includes monitoring of the progress of projects, subprojects and cores, and developing mechanisms to foster interactions. 2. Leadership and Continuity. Drs. Silliman and Sauaia are appointed as Associate Directors to support Drs. Banerjee and Moore. Core staff are called to tackle tougher challenges and newer members are introduced. 3. Managing financial functions of the Center and its Subcontractors. The scope of finances involve many levels of oversight. Flags can disrupt funding. 4. Dissemination of research results. Electronic reporting and Public Access Policy Act change publication recording. Flags can disrupt funding. 5. Laboratory Management and Safety. Flags can disrupt operations. 6. Responsible conduct of science, animal care, animal operating room, usage, laboratory and training. Flags can disrupt operations and funding 7. Travel. Flags can disrupt operations. 8. Interagency co-operation. 9. Outreach and training. Impact: The practices and policies of this Core have been developed to ensure maximal success for the scientific Projects and future growth of the Trauma Research Center. The Core will anticipate and avoid disruptions by adhering to transparency, accountability and full compliance with all regulatory bodies.